Mental Asylem
by Fiona12690
Summary: After area 51 rogue , pyro, and wanda , are takin to a mental asylem and rogue slowly looses part of her memorie and pyro is just plain insane , wanda plans to get revenge on her father and some how someone comes to help them who is it read and find out.
1. wondering

thoughts ' '

speaking" "

Rogue's POV

'The days blend perfectly together now. One day follows slowly behind the next. So easy to confuse with the day before. There are few of us here in this hell hole that has ruined mah lafhe, worse than it already was before Ah came here; no "forced" here.'

' How long have we been here you ask? Too long...my arms ache from the needles constantly being forced through mah skin, my body rebels whateva medicine they inject in me, and mah mind goes crazy from the lack of nothingness that has become mah daily routine...for now. Ah still have the slightest, most tinest hope, the Professa, or anyone will come to rescue me and the others.'

' Ahm not sure exactly who else is here but Ah know for sure that the Scarlet Witch, what's her name again.... Wanda Maximoff is here; the insane fire obsessed Pyromaniac is also present; but Ahm not completely sure if theres more here, there might be, but Ah don't know. Ah wish Ah could just roll back tayme to the day Ah was foolish enough to make a mistake that when wind me up in this place.'

Pyro's POV

"The floor is sooo shiny! The light is sooo bright!" **he touches the overheated light bulb **

"Ouch! Bloody hell! Sheila, why have you betrayed me!" I shouted quite dramatically

"Ahh..what have we got here? ....Is that a ...."looks around" ...a lighter? This is my lucky day" I shout as I jump around the small room despite my aching self.

Wandas POV

'I wonder if I will ever see the light of day again? Not this false light; illuminated from a light bulb, the warmth of the suns rays. I am not much for the light, actually I'm quite the opposite, but I ache for the sun which I took for granted in my youth.'

' When I break out of this place my so called "father" has placed me in I will spare him no mercy, because monsters don't deserve it. I have been denied too much; a mother and a loving normal family, a childhood, friends, and even such petty things as the warmth of the sun. No one or anything can replace the years past by, or for his silly mistakes; no one but him'.

Normal POV

Surprisingly, for the first time since they were put in that terrible place by Magneto they were all allowed to visit each other but their little meeting was cut short due to unpredictable events that took place. (Not too surprising, after all Magneto did run that little prison)

Quick Pyro POV

"Mr. Allerdyce, you must come with us. You will finally have a chance to meet the other occupants that are here. Something new for you to do." Spoke the strange looking doctor who I was suppose to trust.

'I sat on the floor playing with my lighter staring at the wall'

" But I dont want to leave! I LUV my bright white room! Your not taking me from it either!"

2 minutes later I was dragged out of the room.....crying

"Damn you! ....You made me drop my precious lighter!! I barely had a chance to play with it! What kinda place are you running here anyways?"

'The two guys just stared at each other like I was completely insane, which by the way Im NOT'

"Okay here we are Mr. Allerdyce. Now try to behave yourself" they said as 'they pushed me into the cold metal room.'

I stumbled into the room "YAY! This rooms even more interesting!!! But alas, no lighter."

Ignoring the two other people in the room

Mystique's POV

' My little girl was put in there by him , and his own daughter too , took his son but kept her there why would anyone do that '  
  
' Then theres my daughters friend john the pyromaniac i will have to get him out of there too they'll stay at the brotherhood the guy's will keep them safe ,and maybe wanda will forgive pietro , nah first she'll proboly kill him .'  
  
"Don't worry , i'll get you out of there soon kids i promise "  
and with that mystique left .

Normals Pov  
  
" hey shelia's how are you two ?" said Pyro  
" hey " said the two girls  
" john what are ya doin out here " said Rogue  
" nothin but thinking about how we can get out of here " said Pyro  
" how bout you get out of here tonight , how doe's that sound " said someone  
" who are you , get out here or i'll have to bring you out myself" said Wanda  
"Names mystique , wanda or scarlet witch, rrogue , pyro , " said Mystique.  
" how'd............" said rogue  
" how'd , i know , well " said mystique as she turned into Raven Darkholme ,{ yes her human form} and rogue said ,  
  
" mama Raven "  
" shelia she's ya motha " said Pyro  
"so mystique your going to get us out tonight?" said Wanda  
" yes i am"  
" so does that mean what " said Pyro

Magneto POV

'My plan has taken a turn for the worse. The people I have captured are getting mistreated by the scientists I hired to take care of them; watch them. The orders I give them anymore they agree to, to my face but behind my back do otherwise. The one poor girl named Rogue, I believe, is losing her memory of living at my old friends Xavier's place from the treatments and experiments; (but it'll make her transfer back to the Brotherhood an easier one, I suppose) poor Pyro is slowly losing the small amount of insanity he has left; and my daughter Wanda, grows colder towards me everyday; I can sense it.'

' So I aborted my old plan and came up with a new simpler plan that can and will not fail; I sent Mystique to "free" them and take them to the Brotherhood. A brillant idea might I add. All I need know is Wanda's trust.'

Lance's POV

'Another day of high school, and I hate it. Screw school I mean come on theirs no good reason to go to school. The only reason school was even made was to get rid of kids for the day, and as an added bonus we get tortured.'

'Handling a job almost all day cant be nearly as bad as school, especially high school. Sometimes its notlectu as bad as I say it is, well not all the time, but its not the best either. The best times that make me happy, hmmm....... I would have to say when we get caught "doing something inappropriate" by Principal Kelly and get red; I have to hold my breath to keep from laughing I mean come on all he talks bout is a bunch of bullshit, the saddest part is he knows it too. Okay moving on to a more happier note, your thinking yeah right Lance Alvers having a happy moment I mean look at the kid he just screams rebel: warning dont bring home to parents er something. But believe it or not, one thing changes that....Kitty, Kitty Pryde.'

Rogue's POV

'Ah finally get rescued by someone and its none othera than mah mother, Mystique. Ah know Ah said Ah didnt care who rescued me, us, but Ah should of said anyone BUT Mystique. The woman, my mother, who always ends up betraying me; someone who Ah can nevah trust. Ah should have taken the X-Men's offer to join them when Ah had the chance.'

' Especially after Mystique almost killed Scott and me awhile back on that field trip she used to put her plan in action to get me to stay her little pet/ on her side; the Brotherhood. She took all of us onto a jet plane, (she apparently came in) took us and left, simple as that. Thats what really bothers me, how come no one came to stop us from leaving or how did she get in there in the first place and just take us? It was almost too easy......'

Wanda's POV

'It was almost too easy our escape. My father would never just let someone waltz in and take us that easily; if he really wanted us there he wouldn't have let this Mystique get to us so easily, especially without a fight. One of the things Pietro and my father have in common, there both very determined. Not to mention, when faced with a challenge (no matter what it happens to be) they set their hearts to accomplish one thing: to win. Oh sweet revenge! We are finally here the BrotherHood Boarding house this shall prove to be interesting, very interesting'

Pietro's POV

'You ask who is Pietro Maximoff? Only the greatest,hottest,most sexiest,smartest,single most greatest person in the world. Yeah and if you think I'm joking about that go ask all the ladies.'

**points to a huge group of preppy, sluts awing at Pietro's greatness**

'And that's only a few of them, may I point out.'

'Everyone thinks I'm just a pretty face with a great body, not to mention my sparkling personality and the rest of my perfection, even though that may all be true theirs more to me then what meets the eye........'

'o k a y not really I am what you see right before your unworthy eyes. Okay I must find somewhere safe to talk, think, whatever its all the same to me really cause I normally speak what is in my mind.....Anyways, like I was saying, Im not really always being my true self in front of them, I just act that way all the time more for show'

NOTE: hey peps, hope ya like my sis die this one i'm doing the next chapter ok well leave us some great reviews ,but please we ask no flames .

Rogue and Witchy signing off

hey


	2. Rescued by someone you know

Mental Asylem

Chapter 2: Rescued by someone you know .

Mystique's Pov.

' I get to take the back to the brotherhood, i don't even remember why magneto put them in here.'

' the alarms are going off but ,i must get them out of here .'

'I've got Wanda and Pyro ,i must get to Rogue.'

" Shit " I yelled as Wanda and pyro looked at me.

" What ?! " Yelled a pissed off wanda confused alittle.

" We'll have to come back for rogue." I Muttered Heavily .

" What ?!..... No " Yelled Pyro ," I'm not leaving marie here ." Pyro was shocked Mystique wouldn't even save her daughter when she had the chance.

" I'll come back for her Mr.Allerdyce, but right now i have to get you two to the brotherhood house. I'll bring rogue as soon as i can " I stated loudly as i told them to run for it.

' I transformed into one of the guards and redirected them into going in the other direction.'

Wanda's Pov.

' We made it out ,but i couldn't help but feel we shouldgo back for rogue , she's my friend.'

' I looked to her room window , i saw her face was full of hurt, i knew what it feels like thanks to my brother and father'

'I mouthed that we'll come back for her soon , i think she understood because she nodded ,But i saw tears and i looked away and followed Pyro and mystique and never looked back.'

Rogue's Pov.

' Ah watched as mah mother and friends leave meh here , ah saw wanda's face so regretful , Ah saw her mouth to meh that they'll be back for meh soon but who knows when that will be.'

' The tears staind mah face as ah turned away from the window and went to lay back on mah bed and waited for sleep to come slowly.'

Author's Pov.

Bayville Highschool

" Kurt it'll be alright we'll find where Rogue is" Stated Jean as she wrapped her arm around Kurt.

" I know ,but what if she's hurt Jean " Questioned Kurt.

" We would know kurt like the professor would have told us " Stated Kitty.

" Yeah your right" Muttered Kurt more to himself then the others.

The brotherhood house

" Pietro , Quit sulking ,god we'll get roguey back" Shouted Lance.

"It's-been-4months-and-you-say-that-everyday-lance." Stated Pietro in his super speed voice.

Just then the door opened and came in the most unexpected people....... Mytstique ,Pyro, and to Pietro's shock Wanda.

" This place is a pigsti" Muttered Mystique.

" You !!!! What the f......" Started Wanda but instepped Magneto from the door.

" Wanda ....watch your language , Mystique good job everything went well i assume " Questioned Magneto looking directly at mystique.

" I couldn't get her , it was too late" Mumbled Mystique.

" No you just didn't ,we had time, we could have gotten her " Yelled Wanda at mystique at full force. " Do you know your daughter has endured more pain than Fire-fly over there and i put together."

" Shut up you insulent brat ......" Began Mystique as Pyro and wanda stepped toward her , Pyro with his flames ignited already, wanda with her witch powers always ready.

" Yopu left her there , she was our only friend in that place , she was like my little sister " Smirked Pyro as he threw a little flame at Mystique "and you left her there."

" Did you see the pain in her eyes like we did " Yelled Wanda as she asked her question , she fired a lightning bolt at mystique .

Before Magneto could do anything Wanda clamed down and said,

" I could kill you, but you did save us, but leaving rogue there is unforgivable " Said Wanda in a pained voice .

" Scarlet , leave her she isn't worth it " Said Pyro as her looked to Magneto." We're getting Marie now with or without your help."

" I understand, I'll get her, Mystique When i want something done you'll get it done even if you have to die for it to get done." Stated Magneto Harshly.

" Sir , DO you want us to help ." Asked Lance .

" I'll only need Pietro for this one ." Sighed Magneto as Pietro followed his father out of the house.

Mental Asylem

Pietro and Magneto left and went to the mental asylem ,now they were standing outside of the asylem.

" You understand Pietro " Questionws Magneto.

" Yes Sir, got to room 325 , Grab roguey , get out before they know she's missing" Replied Pietro .

" Good ,now go " Magneto commanded, But smirked on the inside he knew pietro liked rogue, ' He fell for the untouchable ' Thought Magneto.

Rogue's Pov.

' How many hours has it been since they've been gone, or has it been days .'

' Who know's anymore , they might not even come back for meh'

' Someone Just opened mah door to mah room , Ah tried to push mahself into mah bed as much as ah could but it didn't stop that something or someone from coming towards meh, there footsteps coming closer and closer, till they stopped right in front of mah bed'

' Ah saw there shadow moving towards mah covers , the thing took ahold of them and pulled them off '

' Ah opened mah eyes and saw the loving face of Pietro He just said,

" Roguey"

" Pietro Thank you " Ah cried as she picked meh up , Ah mutered an ow cuse he touched mah arm where those stupid doctors stuck the needles into mah arms everyday.He looked at meh and just said,

" Glad to see you too roguey , but lets go home."

Note: Hey everyone I'm back .god i thought most people get over writer's block within a week or two,nope it took me about 3 months pothitic isn't it yep it is , yeah tell me how i did on this chapter , please only reviews, no flames thanks .

Rogue signing off........... Till next time .


	3. Home

Mental Asylum 

Chapter 3: Home

Rogue's Pov.

' Home where is that. Hopefully tha brotherhood house that's tha only home I remember.' Ah thought as then ah asked out loud ta Pietro.

" Where is home." Ah asked . He looked at meh like ah was Crazy.

" Roguey where do you think you live." Asked Pietro concerned as he looked into mah eyes.

" Tha brothahood with all of ya'll thats it why ?" Ah questioned as we shared a look .

" Then that's where were going" Laughed Pietro as Ah shut up and went along for the ride in his arms.

'We were outside tha brothahoods door . Pietro opened it and ah stood there shocked to tha floor for some reason . Ah don't know why ah was but Pyro ran up to meh and hugged meh . Wanda stood bye him And said,'

" Looks like my brother did something right." Smirked wanda as Did ah.

Normal Pov.

" Maybe ….. from what ah know ." Stated Rogue as she walked into the House in her Asylum Clothes. She looked around and Saw everyone that lived there. She saw mystique and Magneto and her face turned red.

" Rogue ………" Started Mystique as Rogue look at her foster mother.

" Ya used meh .Ah couldn't imagine that ya would eva do that to meh but ya did . Why Ah don't know . Ya are sappose to be mah motha but ya treat meh like dirt why in gawds name did ya adopt meh if ya were goin' to treat meh like Shit." Growled Rogue as she turned on her heel and Went up to her room .

" That went well." Said Lance as Mystique glared at him.

" Mystique , what are the chances of the girls father coming for her." Asked Magneto even though he knew it was very likely soon.

" I might be very soon , we can not hid anything from the wolverine." Stated Mystique as Magneto for once looked towards his children like he did before he sent wanda away like before.

At the instatute

" Logan …… I've found her."

Note: muhahahaha so how'd ya like if it wasn't for my sister black mailing me to write another chapter I would have forgotten about this story . Left alittle cliffie didn't I yes I did muhahahahaha.

Review hope ya like I know it's short but it's 1:42 in the morning.

See ya

Rogue Signing off


End file.
